The diary of Mouri Ran
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Just a diary about Mouri Ran...and her thoughts. There are some kind of bonus chapter for every with Shinichi/Conan moment or Shiho/Ai- ShinRan or ShinShi?
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary of Mouri Ran **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan! **

**Monday, 11 November **

Today, Shinichi and I planned going to the Tropical Land. Not exactly 'planned', but 'forced'. I actually forced him to treat me for winning the Karate tournament. Not forced either because he actually promised me to treat me to the Tropical Land 'if' I winning the tournament. Either way is fine, as long as Shinichi agreed to take me to the Tropical Land!

The last time I'm going to an amusement park like Tropical Land is...I don't know, almost a decade maybe? I don't realize the time is flowing so fast. Well, too bad that deduction freak doesn't realize it either. I think someday he's going to lost his touch...

I think that's enough for tonight, I had school for tomorrow. ^_^v!

I hope Shinichi really going to pay for tomorrow...because it is a **_treat_**, right?

Mouri Ran.

P. S. Otou-san snored so loudly tonight...*sigh* I hope he's going to get a job tomorrow...I kinda pity Okaa-san right now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan **

**Tuesday, November 12**

Shinichi told me to going home first! I do not know why, but I just got the feeling that I cannot see him again often. What is this feeling?

Otou-san drunk again. Huh, I should know it, I've been living with him for the entire age I had today!

When I knew something definitely happens to Shinichi, I decided to come to his house. I'm so worried about him! A-as a childhood friend of course.

His house is full of books! Honestly, I know about it from the day I met Shinichi, but it just, the books still a mystery to me! The more I looked at it, the more books I spotted! Uh, maybe I will never tell Shinichi about this, but I have a better observation skill than him to notice the growing pile of books!

I'm not going to boast about it. Definitely.

Oh, earlier Shinichi house door open, and I can enter it. Phew, I guess Shinichi is already in his house. **_Mou_**, he worried me to much!

But...Shinichi's not here. Agasa-hakase told me so. Silence filled my head. Shinichi, where are you?

BANG!

What's that? I quickly shoved Agasa-hakase aside and walked towards Shinichi's favourite desk. I see a cute child with big glasses! He looked panicked when he sees me.

I just thought that this was the cutest child that I ever seen! I looked closer to his face; he squirmed uncomfortably under my gaze. I smiled to calm him. I ask his age, he said six. I ask about his name, he started with a **_Shi-janakute_** (I'm not shi)? And when he glanced behind his back, he looked at me with nervous face...and smile?

He said his name is Edogawa Conan. Conan? That Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the creator of Sherlock Holmes that Shinichi was so crazy about. Definitely, weird for parents to named their child a name as silly as that.

Agasa-hakase asked me to take care of Conan until his parents back from Hospital. I'm not sure if Otou-san would agree to this, but I want to because Conan-kun just too damn cute!

This night Otou-san got I client! After half year, Otou-san got his first case! I'm so happy for Otou-san.

But...Shinichi is not here to see me happy for Otou-san. Shinichi, why did you disappear? Where are you now?

Wherever you are now, Shinichi, I hope you well...

Mouri Ran.

P. S. Tonight stars shining brightly. It's beautiful, if only you see this Shinichi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan **

**Wednesday, November 13 **

Shinichi, he is gone like a wind in an air! He is not going to school today. He almost never absent, except when he got those awful flu and fever. Then, why is Shinichi not going to school today?

Huh, I guess he forgot about me...

I...it's feel empty when he's not here, not here in Beika. Almost all my life I've been with him, even more than Okaa-san who living far away for the sake of her lawyer work.

I just...I just missed him. I cannot help but wonder what he doing right now; is he alright?

Thankfully, I got distraction from the Conan-kun. I don't know why, but he seemed trying to cheer me up. I guess, my sadness is all written in my face, huh?

Mouri Ran.

P. S. I discover Conan-kun's favorite dish. It was spicy curry. It was strange for a six year old kid like him to liked a spicy food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan **

**Thursday, November 14 **

I come to Agasa-hakase house today.

I tried to tell him that today and yesterday Shinichi is absent from the school, and has been missing since Shinichi and I go to the Tropical Land.

He seemed panicked when I mentioned that.

Definitely suspicious, I think.

But, he quickly calmed down, and assured me that maybe— maybe Shinichi not missing; just going to solve a case as he usually does. I was not convinced that easily, though. Usually Shinichi solve a case in maybe an hour or so, not three days straight!

Then, I remember the two suspicious two men in black, who is probably Shinichi chased because...they wore black clothes? I'm not sure, but I told this to Agasa-hakase, who seemed panicked again and told me that probably just a coincidence. Huh, why he seemed so panicked and nervous the whole time I talking about Shinichi to him?

Oh, if I forget to mention, I cried when I'm talking to Agasa-hakase. I cannot hold the tears that suddenly at the corner of my eyes. I mean, I was practically didn't tell that my best friend has been missing to anyone, even to Sonoko!

Shinichi...where are you? Are you forgetting my existence?

Mouri Ran.

P. S. I know Shinichi didn't forget about me, just let out some frustration at guessing where Shinichi is right now.


End file.
